A Welcome Surprise
by Mrs Rosa Riddle
Summary: Two lonely witches find friendship in each other. It is an unexpected friendship and unapproved of, but it is a friendship nonetheless. But will friendship lead to something more? Narcissa/Hermione femslash. Feedback and criticism are appreciated.


A/N: I have never written a Narcissa/Hermione fic, so I hope it turns out ok. I might make it multi-chaptered, I'm not sure yet. Reviews are really appreciated, and I would love advice too. A Welcome Surprise Chapter One

**~ 0o0o0 ~ **

She scraped her hair back into a straggly ponytail and pulled on yesterday's clothing, not really concerned that it was unattractively stained and rumpled. Taking in her bloodshot eyes and sallow complexion as she stared into the painfully honest mirror, she sighed and wondered when everything had started to go so wrong. She had never been in love with Ron, she had just loved the idea of simply _being _in love, and now that she thought about it, Ron probably felt the same way too. She was already aware that he was awake, and so it came as no surprise that when she spun around, her tired hazel eyes met his familiar blue. "I…" Hermione began, shaking her head, "_we_" she corrected herself as she felt her sore eyes grow wet, "we don't love each other anymore" she stated, and Ron nodded his head wordlessly. "We don't love each other anymore" Hermione repeated, almost as if she had just realized it herself, and Ron nodded once more and cleared his throat.

"I know" Ron finally replied, breaking the tense silence, "we'll stay friends, you can keep the house" he said - but he sounded strained. Hermione shook her head in refusal as she fiercely wiped away the tears that welled in her eyes, "No" she said, determined to act braver than she actually felt, "there is no point wasting time with a friendship that neither of us want to continue, as for the house - you paid for it and you can keep it, I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning at the latest, you do not have to worry about the divorce, I do not need nor want your money". Luckily, Ron did not patronize Hermione by pretending that he was actually concerned. Instead he nodded in agreement, lying down so that he could have a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep. Hermione began to gather her belongings, she knew that sadness should have crossed her mind - instead she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

**~ 0o0o0 ~ **

Narcissa sipped her cooling tea as she scanned 'The Daily Prophet', her face curled up into a sneer of disgust at the sensationalized pieces of writing. Then, she spat out her mouthful of tea in a very unladylike manner as a headline caught her eye. Placing her china teacup carefully back on the table, she opened the newspaper fully and began to read the fine black print.

_**RON AND HERMIONE WEASLEY TO DIVORCE!**_

Reading a few lines of the article, Narcissa blinked in surprise at the almost realistic sounding words that had been printed by Rita Skeeter. Much to her surprise, Narcissa felt a slight hint of concern wash over her - but then she shook her head and ignored the feeling, handing the newspaper to a nearby house elf and exiting to draw herself a bath.

Sinking into the warm rose-scented water, Narcissa thought back to her own divorce, a messy affair that lasted months. Luckily it had ended two years ago, and the process had not affected Draco as badly as she thought it would. He lived with his wife Astoria now and they were expecting a child, the thought of being a Grandmother did not scare Narcissa as much as it used to. The blonde witch absent-mindedly lathered soap onto her skin as various thoughts buzzed around her mind, particularly involving the shoddily written article that she had read that morning.

Stepping out of the ornate marble bathtub, Narcissa wrapped a towel around herself as she enchanted another one to start drying her hair. Nothing interesting or eventful happened to Narcissa that morning, but she could not stop her thoughts from straying to one particular question, even though she wondered why on earth she should care at all. '_I wonder if Hermione is ok?'_

**~ 0o0o0 ~**


End file.
